


The Sugar Generator

by slotumn



Series: Tales from the Prompt Generator [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, not all are modern aus but they're featured pretty prominently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: LysiClaude drabbles based on the OTP prompt generator, SFW edition.Ch 37: A crushing hug.Ch 38: He deserved a good night's rest. Tonight, tomorrow night, all nights.Ch 39: "What are you gonna do about it, tase me?"Ch 40: "Who else would I call up at 4AM to commit white collar cybercrimes with?"Ch 41: Honey-flavored lip balm.Ch 42: Coordinating a three-legged race.Ch 43: He just likes listening to her voice.Ch 44: "Pillow fort? What are we, twelve?"Ch 45: An inconveniently massive teddy bear.Ch 46: Of all places to run into Claude, it had to at the shoujo manga section.Ch 47: The alternative to levitating?Ch 48: Perks of a slight fever.Ch 49: Sometimes, you need a hand.Ch 50: It didn't have to be awkward, as long as she didn't make it so.Ch 51: Message in a bottle— what are the chances?Ch 52: How to de-escalate between nobles.Ch 53: Do(n't) set the marshmallows on fire!Ch 54: Careful with hot drinks.Ch 55: Who in the world has an iPod these days?Ch 56: "Not like you to forget things."Ch 57: Enemy reinforcements that attack on the same turn.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Tales from the Prompt Generator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129655
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided I'm going to try writing one (or more?) of these each day, as a personal challenge/exercise. They'll mostly be fluffy, but some might be angst because these two's suffering gives me life.  
>   
> Based on [this prompt generator.](https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/)  
> (NSFW pieces will be in another fic.)  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B wearing clothes in Person A's favorite color.

"How is it?"

Come to think of it, Lysithea didn't wear vibrant colors much. It was usual black and purple, with some white and muted gold thrown in-- suitable for a dark mage, perhaps, but he was always curious as to see what she would look like in something else.

That curiosity was sated today, as she stood in front of him in a dress of his favorite color: sweet honey yellow. 

"It suits you," he answered, completely honest, then added, "like a little yellow duckling!"

She huffed, turned away, and placed an order for the dress at the counter. 


	2. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B pressing their forehead against Person A's forehead to check if they have a fever.

Claude swept her bangs up with his hand, feeling her forehead one calloused palm and mirroring the motion on himself with the other (except he didn't have to sweep his bangs back).

"I think you might have a fever."

Then he leaned in, gently pressing the bare skin of his forehead onto her own-- face so close that her focus on him blurred.

"Definitely a fever," he declared after parting. "Go get some rest, okay? I'll get you a nice warm cup of tea."

She complied, even though the dizziness and heat she currently felt definitely wasn't from the fever. 


	3. Code of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: FIGHT ME  
> Person B: Unfortunately, I have a rule against battling children

"I usually don't waste my time on matters like this, but if you truly are skeptical of my abilities due to something as trivial as age," Lysithea glowered, hands on hips, "I will gladly prove you wrong, right there and now."

Honestly, Claude never doubted Lysithea's capability, whether that was due to age or otherwise. In fact, if anyone really did ignore her, he'd be pretty damn offended, too. 

Still, it would be a shame to let this opportunity go unseized.

He cleared his throat,

"Sorry, but I have a personal rule against battling children!"

and ran for dear life.


	4. Home Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B lightly kissing Person A on top of a freshly formed bruise.

"Lesson learned: don't approach brawlers while dismounted," Claude joked, but Lysithea didn't find it very funny.

The large magenta splotch on his back would make twisting or bending his back as a part of everyday activities painful, much less ride a wyvern or use a bow. White magic and ice packs would accelebrate the healing, but otherwise, there wasn't much she could do for it. 

Unless...

"Uh, Lysithea...?"

In a flash of clarity, she took her lips away from the bare skin. 

"My father used to do it," she managed to sputter. "Kiss it better."

"...Thanks."

His ears were red. 


	5. Indirect Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A sharing a drink with Person B from the same straw.

The cup of pineapple coconut drink was huge-- there was no way Lysithea could finish it on her own.

Actually, she probably could, but he wanted an excuse to try it, too. It must've been pretty delicious, judging by her blissful smile.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a sip?" he asked, fiddling with the straw in his own cup.

"...Just one sip."

Once Lysithea pushed the cup to halfway to his side, he leaned forward without thinking and drank out of the heart-shaped straw.

By the time both of them realized what just happened, it was too late.


	6. Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B screaming over a picture of Person A from long before they met. Person B describes the younger Person A as a tiny precious child, then looks at Person A, and says 'Well, you're still a tiny precious child'.

Showing Claude the family portrait may have been a mistake. 

"Gods, look at you! Just look at you! And that big purple bow in your hair!"

He couldn't stop grinning, gushing, and pointing out all the details of her painted younger self, from the ridiculously frilly dress to the big stuffed bunny in her arms. (Both of which she still liked, but no way in hell she was ever admitting that out loud.)

"Look at what a tiny precious child you were--"

Claude paused mid-sentence to stare.

"What is it?"

"Well, you're still a tiny precious child."

Definitely a mistake.


	7. Signature Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B tucking Person A's hair behind their ear to help them get it out of their face.

"You need a haircut," Lysithea said, reaching towards the strand of hair that fell in front of his eyes.

She had a point, considering it was now long enough to be safely tucked and fixed behind his ear without the assistance of hair gel.

"Maybe this weekend," he replied.

"Is there a reason why you insist on keeping it at that length?" she asked. "It's too long to not pay extra attention to, but too short to tie back."

He pondered that for a moment.

"I look good with it."

Lysithea rolled her eyes.

At least she didn't deny it.


	8. Bargaining at the Speed of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B breaking into Person A's room through their window.

"Long story, but all you need to know is that it's urgent."

"Urgent enough to climb into someone else's dorm room through the window?!"

"Yes! If Seteth finds me, I'll have to kiss Fódlan goodbye!"

"There's ink and parchment right over there, so feel free to write your will."

"Please, Lysithea! I promise I won't use your head as an armrest ever again!"

"I can also achieve that same result by turning you in."

"I'll buy you as much tiramisu as you want this weekend."

"..."

"And cream puffs, and éclairs, and flans, and--"

"Under the bed. Don't move."

"Thank you!"


	9. Devil Slicing Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B playing a co-op video game and Person A keeps dicking around and Person B just wants to get past the first level god dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're playing Bloody Palace on DMC3SE Switch port lol

"Enemy jump! Enemy jump!"

"..."

"Man, I forgot how fun it was to just jump all over the enemies like this."

"...Claude."

"Swordtrickgun swordtrickgun--"

"Claude, would you please focus?"

"Come on, can't a guy take some time to appreciate the updated features in the new port of his childhood game?"

"You've been doing this for the past ten minutes, Claude."

"There are ten thousand floors, though. No reason to rush."

"That's all the more reason to get on with it-- now start slicing, for goodness' sake!"

"I mean, we can skip levels depending on the--"

"Get on with it!"

"Yes, ma'am~"


	10. Kittystorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A having to rescue Person B from a pack of kittens/puppies.

It took a moment for her to recognize the humanoid lump underneath the mass of Riegan tabbies and Ordelians.

"Claude?!"

"...Help?"

She quickly peeled and shooed the piles of fur away, revealing a somewhat disheveled Claude.

"Whew, thanks, could've drowned there," he joked, dusting off some of the fur sticking to his clothes.

She lended a hand, patting the back of his shirt down. "Why were they swarming you?"

"Who knows," he shrugged. "Guess I'm just irresistible like that."

"..."

"Okay, the real answer is that I had catnip, and-- woah!"

Lysithea soon found herself buried under cats right alongside him.


	11. In the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B under a large fruit tree in the middle of summer.

They used to have mulberry trees back in the monastery. 

He convinced her to relax underneath its shade once, and picked some of the pale fruit for her, and she didn't turn them down, despite briefly questioning whether that was allowed.

The little white berries were a lot like her-- colored to look pale and immature, but actually sweet beyond words.

Later, he learned that wild mulberries ripened into black.

"Say 'ah~'" he said, one palm cupped full of sweetness.

"You know I can eat them on my ow--" she paused. "Oh, fine. Ah~"

That also suited her just fine.


	12. Every Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them exploring each others' bodies, but not in a sexual way. Finding their different birthmarks, looking over each others' scars and sharing the stories behind them, running their hands over one another and just appreciating the feeling of the other person next to them.

Lysithea ran a thumb over one of many pale, raised lines on the bare skin.

"From when a sister stabbed me in the back," Khalid explained. "Literally. Or was it-- nope, that's definitely from then."

She gently kissed it, then moved lower to a coffee stain spot.

"This one's shaped like a lily."

"You like it?" he asked, voice tinged with a grin.

She huffed. "Do you actually need me to say it out loud?"

"It's nice to hear, once in a while."

Sighing, she pressed her cheek to his back.

"I like you," she said. "Every part of you."


	13. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B running out in the middle of the night to get a food item that Person A is craving.

"What do you want? Chocolate?"

Lysithea nodded. "Dark chocolate with spicy pepper."

Well, that's new, he thought.

"Anything else?"

His wife pondered that for a moment, rubbing her round tummy.

"Lemons would be nice."

"We do have lemonade powder."

"No, raw lemon," she insisted. "And pickles."

He couldn't help but chuckle "The kids are doing interesting things to your palate, huh?"

"Half of it's your fault, you know!"

"I know," he wrapped her in blankets and kissed her forehead. "Okay, I'll be right back, so sit tight."

She didn't mention it, but he remembered to get peach sorbet as well.


	14. Live With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B: You know, there was a time that I would have died for you.

"You know, there was a time when I would have died for you."

Khalid sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind. "I'm sure you're already aware, but there's no way I would have accepted that."

Of course she was.

"Still, there was a part of me that thought that if I'm going to die young anyway, it would be better to die for you than for nothing."

His buried his face into her neck. "But you didn't."

She smiled. "I didn't."

After a bit of shuffling, they kissed.

"No more dying fors," he said. "Only live withs."


	15. Hungry Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your prompt: Person B won't let Person A get out of bed by cuddling them.

"Khalid. It's morning. We have to get up."

He hugged Lysithea even tighter and mumbled, "Don't wanna."

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked, turning over to face him with eyes just as sleepy as his. "We have to eat breakfast, you know..."

"That can wait," he replied, "or we can bring it back to bed?"

Lysithea let out a small sigh and stroked his face. "You can be so childish at times."

He didn't deny it; being around her did often make him feel like a child, needy and hungry for her affection. 

"C'mon, Lys. Just a little more."

"Oh, alright."


	16. to be with you, forever and always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B and Person A making wishes.

"You know the legend about shooting stars, right?"

"Wishes coming true? That's just a superstition," Lysithea replied, eyes fixed on the sky.

"Yeah, but it's a fun and harmless one," Claude shrugged. "We should try it."

She glanced aside to see Claude clasp his hands together and close his eyes, almost as though he was the praying type.

In the next moment, she did the same.

"...So, what did you wish for?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Aw, come on," he poked her shoulder, "What did you wish for?"

She exhaled. 

"Maybe I'll tell you, if it comes true."


	17. Extra Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is the barista at a coffee shop and always screws up Person B's name on purpose.

"Strawberry frappé with extra syrup for Lisbeth!"

The white-haired girl sitting across the café jolted up and practically teleported to the counter. 

"Thank you," she hissed, "but it's Lysithea."

He handed her the excessively sweet drink, grinning. "Have a good day, Lysandra!"

Her mouth opened again, as if to protest, then closed.

Lysithea von Ordelia turned around with a sigh, muttering something about whether it was necessary to "announce the extra syrup part to the whole café," and "how long can you keep getting one name wrong."

The answer was, until she texted the number he wrote on the cupholder. 


	18. Cupholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A hates coffee, but goes to a coffee shop and drinks some just so they can see Person B, who works there.

Hilal was a small family-owned Almyran café near the campus. Its most renowned espressos weren't to her tastes, but the frappés were sweet enough, plus the place had a nice calm atmosphere and good Wi-Fi. 

That was why Lysithea was a frequent customer there, 

"Strawberry frappé with extra syrup for Lisbeth!"

and not because of the annoying (yet inexplicably charming) bartender guy who kept getting her name wrong. 

Once the cup was empty, she separated the cupholder and the plastic, threw the latter in the recycling bin, and took out her phone to copy the number written on the former.


	19. Hotspot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B trying to mooch off of Person A's wifi and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and they're now connected to Person A's wifi...

Claude looked over the list of networks on his phone screen. 

The university Wi-Fi was awfully slow today, so he would either have to use up his precious data, or he could...

"...Lysithea's Phone?" he muttered to himself, and glanced over at Lysithea, sitting in the very front row.

The mobile hotspot was password protected, of course, and she wasn't the type to use something like 12345678— but surely it couldn't hurt to try, he figured.

On the keyboard, his fingers quickly typed in "ClaudevonRiegan."

It connected.

He coughed out loud enough for others around him to turn and stare.


	20. Out of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B gets locked out of their house while their family is gone, so they spend the night at Person A's place.

"You're asking to stay at my place," Lysithea stated, "because you forgot to take the keys while your grandfather went out of town."

Claude's expression was stuck halfway between a grimace and a sheepish smile.

"...Yeah."

"And you couldn't ask Hilda or Lorenz?"

"No, because I value my physical and mental health, respectively."

He had a point— Holst would probably try to kill him for the former, and Lorenz was, well, Lorenz.

"...Let me ask my parents first," she sighed, taking out her phone. 

Claude waited patiently as she typed.

"They said you can use the extra bedroom."

"Thank you!"


	21. Sunrise Snooze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A goes over to Person B's home after staying up all night. Even though they do their best to stay awake, they end up falling asleep while cuddling Person B. Person A is quite embarrassed (and half-asleep) when they wake up, but Person B doesn't mind.

"Where am I...?"

"My room," Claude replied. "You pulled an all-nighter again."

"Right, I," Lysithea yawned, "remember..."

Her eyelids slid halfway down, quickly came back up, down, up, repeat, arms wrapped around him the whole time.

"It's, mh, morning," she muttered, sounding as drowsy as expected. "Better get up..."

He cradled her head against his chest, stroking her hair. "We don't have anything today, so sleep as much as you want."

"N-not like this, this is embarassing...!"

She still didn't let go of him.

"You deserve the rest," he whispered. "And I like this just fine."

Her eyes closed again.


	22. Little Furball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them getting a puppy/kitty, and arguing over names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feat. past FE game references

Lysithea stared with her eyes narrowed in skepticism. 

"You really want to name a female cat Travant??"

"It's a cool name," Claude shrugged. "Or if you don't like that, how about Cormag? Or Haar? Those are good names, too."

"I repeat: this is a girl."

"Okay, then Cherche, Jill, Beruka—"

"Those aren't very cat-like," she interrupted. 

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Lethe, or Lyre."

"...Not Lyre, that sounds a little too similar to Leyla."

"Lethe it is, then."

"Ehhh."

In the end, they had to decide with a random draw, and the little black kitten was named Larcei. 


	23. Traveling Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B and Person A backpacking across the world.

"I have to say— backpacking isn't quite as uncomfortable as I thought it would be."

"Told you it would be fun," Claude flopped down on the bed next to Lysithea, booting up the tablet PC. "Really gives you a perspective on things, plus you get to meet a bunch of new people!"

She nodded and glanced around to check for other dormmates before kissing him. "...It would be nice if we could get a little more privacy in these hostels, though." 

He laughed, kissed back, and winked. "Alright, then let's book a room just for two on our next destination."


	24. Hoshido Countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B and Person A staying in a small town and exploring the little shops and cute restaurants.

It wasn't like her to hesitate with sweets in front of her— but the wagashi were so intricately crafted that Lysithea almost felt sorry about eating them.

Right as she thought she'd admire them just a little more, a larger hand took the peach-shaped confectionary and took off.

"Claude! I was going to eat that!"

"I'll buy you two more," he said, after gulping it down with tea. "Surprisingly cheap, these things. Probably because it's a small town."

"...Yes, it's so quiet and peaceful around here," she noted. "I'd like to visit again, one day."

Quick cheek kiss. 

"We will." 


	25. Immolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B burning something together.

They'd both kept the documents that designated them as the heirs of their respective houses.

He signed it at sixteen, she signed it at twelve.

The gravity of being a family's last hope must have weighed far more heavily on her, but either way, both of them were far too young back then.

"...Pretty," Lysithea muttered. 

Right now, those same parchments were nothing more than kindlings to the dancing flames in front of them.

It wasn't grand— cozy little campfire, not even a fraction of those massive pyres at festivals. 

"Mhm."

It was the perfect conclusion to Riegan and Ordelia. 


	26. (stuck) on top of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on a ferris wheel, and everything is going great - until it gets stuck at the very top. For thirty whole minutes.

"...It's been thirty minutes. Aren't they at least going to make an announcement to let people know they're alright?!"

"Calm down, Lys, I'm sure it's going to be fine."

"I am already perfectly calm, thank you very much."

"Might wanna loosen your grip on the bar there, it's gonna cut off your blood circulation."

"I'd rather not."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"Gotta say, if this is the last thing we see before we crash and die or something, at least it's a killer view— ow!"

"Don't— joke— about— things like that!!!"

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to scare you—"

"..."

"...It's moving again."

"Thank goddess."


	27. Rich Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B spending all their money on Person A, who scolds them for it.

"You know, Claude."

"Yes?"

"Something tells me that you might have a problem with spending habits, buying these expensive sweets every week."

"It's only a problem if I don't have money, but I do."

"Ugh, trust fund kids."

"Better to be honest about it than to do a "how do you do, fellow small citizens," I say."

"I suppose, but..."

"In all seriousness, there are worse ways to spend all this unearned money than on you."

"..."

"Really, my bank account's fine, so just— let me spoil you, Lys. You deserve it."

"...Try to be a little more subtle about it."


	28. Chocolate Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. Person B spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret.

In her defense, it was middle of the night, she was _this_ close to getting the spell just right, and needed a little extra kick to get there.

And the box of chocolates was positioned so that it would be right in front of her eyes when she opened the cupboard, so...

"Huh," Claude muttered, "did I misplace it?"

...who could blame her?

But if Claude asked, she didn't know anything—

"Did you eat 'em, Lys?"

"I-I planned to order another one to replace it," she coughed.

Claude laughed.

"Nah, it's fine— they were for you in the first place."


	29. Simulation Accuracy 99%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A trying to set up their character with Person B's character in a life simulation game. After months of trying to get the two together, they scream in triumph when it finally works.

He definitely got too invested in this little life simulator, but now that he replicated himself and Lysithea in the game, may as well see if they have a chance at getting together, right? 

Problem was, despite the two characters having mutual affections, neither were willing to take the leap and confess it out loud. 

He may have made the characters' personalities _too_ accurate to life. 

And then—

"Come on," he muttered at the screen, "come on..."

—Lysithea's character kissed him out of nowhere. 

His character kissed back. 

Claude leapt out of his chair and let out a triumphant yell. 


	30. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A touching Person B's face and telling them that their face is really soft.

Lysithea felt large palms on her cheeks— rather calloused, but warm. 

It took a moment for her to realize they belonged to Claude, who was standing behind her and...

...kneading her face, like some sort of bread dough.

"Shtop," she managed to say, but Claude continued, poking and pinching and rubbing.

"Your face is really soft," he commented, voice sounding more absentminded than usual.

In the end, she had to step away and tear her face away from his hands with a noise of annoyance. 

Claude muttered a half-hearted apology when she turned around.

She pinched his cheek in response. 


	31. I Say, You Say, We All Say, Fuck Essays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B in high school, staying up all night together to study for a big test the next day.

"Tests with essay writing," Lysithea declared, "are _bullshit_."

Claude looked up from the thick practice packet. "Why?"

"The scoring is at the mercy of whoever evaluates it, instead of having a hard right or wrong answer, like a math problem."

A nod, and a shrug. "That's why they've got guidelines."

"Because you're the type to know all about keeping guidelines."

"Ooh, someone's savage today," he laughed. "But really, don't worry too much, Lys. It's just one test."

"'Just' one test, you say..." Lysithea sighed. "I don't get your mindset, Claude. I really don't."

He simply chuckled and fluffed her hair.


	32. Noisy Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your prompt: Person A and Person B meeting because they're neighbors. Person B is singing in the shower at night, and Person A comes to complain because they have really thin walls.

She would've preferred to avoid doing things like this, but the guy was _loud_. 

"Hey, you're the one that lives nextdoor," he said, peeking out of the door with a little photogenic grin. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," she customarily replied. "Could you tone down the singing at nights? The walls are very thin."

"...You were awake to hear that?"

"Yes."

"Why not go to sleep earlier so you won't have to?"

She glared. "Please tone it down before I call the apartment staff."

He had the audacity to laugh. 

"I'm just kidding," he replied. "I'll try."


	33. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A knitting something for Person B.

"Hey, Lys, come over here for a sec."

Lysithea showed up from the next room, saying, "It would be nice if you could tell me what it was for."

"Well, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" he shrugged. "Okay, now turn around!"

"I-if you try to pull some sort of weird prank again, I swear—"

"Ta-dah!"

In an instant, he wrapped her up in a long scarf, knitted from softest wool.

"...Did you knit this yourself?" 

"I'm multi-talented like that," he grinned.

Lysithea rolled her eyes and wrapped herself around him, warmer and cozier than the scarf she wore. 


	34. Oversized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B drowning in oversized sweaters during chilly days.

"There, perfect," Claude said, as Lysithea popped her head out of the sweater.

The turtleneck collar practically went up to her ears, her hands went missing somewhere in the sleeves, and instead of ending at her waist, it went all the way down to her mid-thighs. 

"...Are you sure about that," she stated, voice muffled by the fabric. 

Claude pulled her into a hug, fell into the sofa,

"Hey— what are you—"

then climbed into the sweater, his head resting between her torso and the knitted wool pulled over him.

"Yep," he replied, breath warm on her stomach, "I'm sure."


	35. Damned Morning Shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A giving Person B a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed.

"I have to go now," came a small whisper, right by his ear. 

Claude groaned and rolled over in her general direction, eyelids still too heavy to open.

"Didn't you quit that gods awful place...?" he sleepily slurred out. 

Lysithea sighed. "I arranged when to quit, which is this Friday. I still have to go until then."

"Damn..."

Something soft pressed on his eyelids, nose, cheeks. 

"Be good while I'm gone, okay?" she murmured, then finally, kissed him on the lips.

Only until end of this week, he thought. 

"'Kay," he replied, vowing to be just a little more patient. 


	36. Pampering the Workaholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B giving Person A a back massage when they flop on the couch or bed.

That grueling office job was finally over, but her body didn't seem to have processed it yet. 

No matter, Lysithea thought, flopping over the bed. Starting next week, she'd get to work on her own terms, with Claude at her side— which was the best part, even though she didn't say it out loud. 

Suddenly, a pair of large hands were on her back, pressing and squeezing. 

"What's this for?" she asked, not moving. 

"All your hard work," Claude replied, continuing to knead. "You deserve some service and pampering, no?"

She didn't deny it, and slowly relaxed under his touch.


	37. Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A giving Person B a tight hug that makes them lose their breath.

"Are you insane?!"

Claude swore Lysithea had to be the only one who said something like that to check on people (or maybe just him) after a dangerous situation.

"Some "Master Tactician" you are," she choked out, "doing something so foolish and reckless!"

He would have made a joke or teased her to calm her down, as per usual, but before he could—

"If you even consider doing something like that again..."

—Lysithea wrapped her arms around him and squeezed so hard that his breath was knocked out. 

"...I'll hate you."

Well, there was no way he'd be risking that.


	38. Good Night's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B tucking the sheets around Person A when they stir during the night.

Even after all these years, Khalid still retained the habit of sleeping lightly. 

The slightest of noises used to make his eyes snap open, and while he wasn't quite on that levels of hyper-alertness anymore, Lysithea still knew the signs of being roused when she saw them; a turn, a groan, a stir, a groan again, then he would blink awake in the next few seconds. 

"Ugh..."

He deserved a good night's rest. Tonight, tomorrow night, all nights. 

Lysithea reached out to tuck the blankets around his body.

"Shh. I'm right here."

The stirring simmered down into deep, steady breathes.


	39. Backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: What are you gonna do? Taze me??  
> Person A: *gets tazed*

"Don't play dumb, Claude. I know that security breach was by you."

If looks could kill, Claude's corpse would have already finished decomposing and turning into dust under Lysithea's glare. 

But he wouldn't be a corporate spy if this was all it took for him to bend. 

"Me? You really think I'd do something so horrible to this beloved company of ours? I'm hurt you'd think that, Lys, I really am," he said, pouting in mock-sadness.

"..."

She didn't seem convinced.

"Okay, I did," he admitted, shrugging. "What are you gonna do about it, though, tase m—eeeeEEUGHH!!!"

(He got tased.)


	40. Cybercrimes, Burner Phones, and...Romance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: After this is over, feel free to lose my number.

"Once this is over, feel free to lose my number," Lysithea said, sorting the documents and external drives that were to be burnt, shredded, and smashed.

"No thanks," Claude replied, mouse and keyboard busily clicking away. "I mean, who else would I call up at 4AM to commit white collar cybercrimes with?"

"It's a burner phone. I won't be texting back after this."

"Okay, then give me your real number."

Lysithea nearly dropped all the documents onto the floor.

"Do you _want_ to get tased again?"

Claude shrugged. "Well, maybe I'm one of those people who are into th— aaaAAAGH!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking what's probably meant to be an angsty prompt and doing...whatever this is. It's fun.


	41. Honey Balm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B absolutely loves the taste of the chap stick/lip balm Person A uses, so they keep stealing kisses from Person A.

As soon as he capped the honey-flavored lip balm, Lysithea's voice said, "This way."

Claude turned his head around, of course, and Lysithea tiptoed up to plant a kiss on his lips— chaste enough, aside from the sweeping lick at the end, which wiped all the balm right off. 

Once they parted, he handed the tube to Lysithea instead of putting it back in his pocket.

"...What are you giving it to me for?" she asked. 

"To snack on? It's safe to ingest, probably."

Lysithea lightly smacked his arm, applied the lip balm, and pulled him down for another kiss.


	42. Coordination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B trying to do a three legged race.

"We step forward with the inside legs on one, outside legs on two."

Lysithea nodded, trying not to be too conscious of Claude's arms wrapped around her shoulders, hers wrapped around his waist.

"One—"

Their legs shot forward at the same time, but Claude's went much further than Lysithea's, causing her to nearly trip.

"...Let's try that again," she said, after regaining her balance. 

"Right. One—"

This time, Claude took the most miniscule step forward, halting her own foot mid-movement.

"..."

Instead of speaking, Lysithea pinched his waist, hard.

"Okay, okay, for real this time. One— ?!?!"

They tripped over a branch.


	43. Hotline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A doesn't like talking on the phone, but Person B always calls them instead of texting. Person B admits that it's because they want to hear Person A's voice.

"We can always text," came Lysithea's voice. "That would be a lot more convenient, especially when I'm in meetings and such."

She wasn't wrong. Claude himself preferred that people leave emails and messages rather than calls, unless it was particularly urgent. 

"Sometimes, it's faster to have a vocal conversation instead of waiting for replies," he said, shrugging even though she couldn't see it.

"I'm very cordial with my replies, I'll have you know."

"Okay, then what if I told you I just like listening to your voice?"

"...Wha—"

He chuckled just loud enough for her to hear over the phone.


	44. Impregnable Fortress of Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B building a pillow fort.

"Pillow fort? What are we, twelve?"

Claude dropped more blankets onto the couch. "To be fair, twelve year olds have some great ideas."

Lysithea rolled her eyes and dug through the pile, pulling out the fluffy down comforter— the one straight from his bed. 

"Let's have this one go on the floor. And get some stools over here, so we can drape the other blankets over them."

"You're an expert at this, aren't you," Claude teased, walking over to do as she asked. "I better watch out during the pillow fight later!"

Lysithea threw a heart-shaped cushion at his back. 


	45. An Adorable Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B go to school together. Person A got Person B a huge ass teddy bear for a special occassion and Person B is mad because they have to carry it around all day.

"I can't even fit this into my locker," Lysithea grumbled, most of her body hidden behind the giant teddy bear as she wove through the hall. 

"You can always drop by homeroom real quick, and ask Ms. Eisner to keep it until end of the day," Claude suggested, as though he wasn't the one who gave it to her earlier.

"No."

"Why not?"

Lysithea's arms squeezed around the soft plush material. 

"...I don't want people touching it and getting it dirty," she muttered, face conveniently hidden. 

Smiling, Claude swiftly lifted the teddy bear out of her arms, and kissed her. 


	46. We're Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B and Person A who already know each other bumping into each other in bookstore and discovering something new about each other.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ Lysithea internally cursed.

Of all places to run into Claude, it had to at the shoujo manga section, while she was holding an armful of the latest releases. 

Perhaps she should pretend they're a friend, she thought, then realized that wouldn't work because their friend circles were the same. Maybe a relative? A cousin?

Claude turned around while she was contemplating—

"L-Lysithea?! Er, fancy seeing you here!"

—looking just as alarmed. 

In his hands was a manga magazine, with a large R18 sticker censoring the cover. 

They nodded at each other in a silent and immediate agreement.


	47. Soft Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A princess carrying Person B.

"Let me down, Claude."

Claude kept walking, Lysithea's weight alarmingly light in his arms.

"Dunno, that sprained ankle looks pretty bad," he said. "I don't think it would be a good idea to just drop you here. Unless you can fly your way to the infirmary."

"As a matter of fact, I can," she replied, crossing her arms. "Levitation magic."

"But being carried like this is more comfortable, isn't it?" he chuckled. "Befitting of a princess, I'd say~"

"...If you value your life, let me down."

He refused, and by the time they arrived at the infirmary, she'd stopped protesting.


	48. 37.5 C°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B pressing their faces together sleepily, not even kissing, just resting their foreheads together, noses brushing, breathing each other in.

"Tired," Lysithea muttered, when Khalid came in asking if she wanted anything. "Come here."

She didn't need to open her eyes to know when he did— his face was so close that they could feel and hear each other's breathes, hers slower than his from already being half-asleep. 

A cool, large palm brushed her bangs up, then there was something warm against her forehead. 

"Slight fever," Khalid whispered, tips of their noses brushing together. "No wonder you're tired."

"...It's not a big deal."

He didn't argue with her, and instead pulled up the blanket to their necks. 

"Sleep tight, Lys." 


	49. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B having to help Person A undress after an injury.

Lysithea's hands were swift, almost impersonal as she took his armor off, but she still made sure to avoid directly touching where the arrows had pierced.

"...!"

Claude's vision blurred when she finally got to removing his shirt and wiped around the wound. It was godsdamned _painful_ , and generally, he didn't let people get close to him while he was in a weakened, vulnerable state, but—

"Hold on," Lysithea said, giving her hand. "It's going to hurt."

—there wasn't enough strength in him to push her away.

And as he squeezed her small hand, he realized he didn't particularly want to.


	50. Don't Make It Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B getting shy about being naked in front of Person A for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are they getting naked for? Who knows!

It didn't have to be awkward, as long as she didn't make it so.

Claude already knew better than to ask questions she wouldn't answer, and although he'd most certainly take note of the scars and remember them, he'd keep it a secret from others. 

Lysithea took a deep breath and pulled her dress off, quickly and methodically,

"What the— Claude?!"

only to nearly double over when Claude threw off his own shirt. 

"It's less awkward this way," he shrugged. 

Lysithea would've disputed that claim, but her throat refused to move upon feeling his bare shoulder press against her own.


	51. to whoever (but i hope it's you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B writing a message in the bottle which reaches Person A.

It was silly to think it would actually work; of all the random objects that washed up on the Almyran shores, of all the people who could come across it, what were the chances it would be him finding hers? 

So she let the bottle drift off with the scribbles of, 

_sending all my concern and care to whoever stumbles cross this_

_(but I hope it's you, Claude von Riegan)_

and forgot about it. 

Until her phone buzzed one day, saying:

_sending all my thanks and love to whoever stumbles across this_

_but i hope it's you, lysithea von ordelia_


	52. Master De-escalator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B gets into a heated argument with someone. Person B begins threatening them, so Person A, picks up Person B and carries/drags them out of the room before anyone gets hurt.

"We can do this the difficult way, if you so insist."

Claude bit his lips and peered in through the slightly ajar door. Lysithea, who must have been sitting until a moment ago, was currently glowering and standing with her hands on the desk, across one of the uncooperative minor Alliance lords, who remained unflinching.

"And just what terrors will your washed-up territory inflict upon ours?"

Fuck.

At this rate, someone was going to get hurt.

"Let's start with—"

"General Ordelia!" Claude shouted, bursting in. "Emergency meeting!"

Before either could respond, he successfully dragged her off, out of harm's way. 


	53. Roasty Toasty Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B and Person A roasting marshmallows on a fire.

Lysithea stared back and forth between the marshmallows and the campfire. 

"Are we sure that this won't ruin them," she stated, protectively clutching her own skewer. 

"C'mon, I wouldn't destroy expensive treats for the sole sake of messing with you," Claude replied, sticking his own straight into the flames.

"Debateab— Claude it's on fire, _Claude!!!_ "

Right as she was sure the marshmallows would be burnt to a crisp, he pulled it out and shook it around to extunguish the flames. 

And when he fed them to her, she had no option but to concede that it was, in fact, delicious.


	54. Gotta Go Fast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B burns their tongue on something hot, Person A kisses it better.

Lysithea wasn't the patient type. 

She usually succeeded in keeping a collected demeanor about things, sure, but speed and efficiency were her priority.

"Ahh— h-hot!!!"

Even when it came to things she liked, such as hot chocolate, which she just drank too fast. 

Drops of liquid flew out as the cup clanked down on the table, and Lysithea ran towards the kitchen, presumably for cold water.

Claude caught her on the way and brought their faces together, pressing his tongue onto hers for a few seconds. 

"Better now?" he asked afterwards. 

"...Thanksh," she replied, face red.

He couldn't help snickering.


	55. 00s is a nostalgic decade now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B lends their sweater to Person A. When Person A is home, they realize they still have Person B's sweater and find Person B's iPod. Out of curiosity, Person A looks through Person B's music and finds a playlist titled with Person A's name.

Her first thought was, _who in the world has an iPod these days?_ Not an iPod Touch, which was basically a smartphone, but an old-school one straight from the 00s. 

But on a second thought, she supposed it was a pretty Claude thing to do— keeping old gadgets around, just in case, for unexpected utilities and niches.

Lysithea leaned back in the chair, still wearing the saffron-scented sweater, and began scrolling—

"Huh...?"

—then stopped, upon spotting a playlist simply titled "Lysithea."

"..."

Surely it wouldn't hurt to use that as her study music for the evening, she thought, and hit play. 


	56. not so impossible (completely satisfied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B and Person A go on a camping trip. Person B forgets to bring a sleeping bag, so they have to squeeze into Person A's sleeping bag with them.

"Not like you to forget things," Claude teased, when Lysithea wriggled into his sleeping bag.

"Only because I was busy checking for everything else," she insisted.

Really, he didn't mind at all. Far from it.

The night was perfect, he thought, looking up— cool, but not too cold, especially when they were huddled together like this; clear skies, bright moon and stars, even some comets. 

Lysithea squirmed onto her side to snuggle into his chest, yawning.

"No wishing on a shooting star?" he asked, stroking her hair. 

"...Don't need to."

Then neither did he, Claude decided, and closed his eyes.


	57. for just five gold, we can do our part to stop save state abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A staying up half the night to finish a game with Person B.

"One more map, you said. It won't take long, you said."

Claude glanced at the clock saying 4:31 AM, then exhaled.

"...I didn't know there would be enemy reinforcements on this map."

"That attack on the same turn?"

"That attack on the same turn."

Lysithea couldn't even sigh as she stared at the game over screen. Stupid RNGs, she internally grumbled—

"Wait, this game has save states, right."

—when an idea struck her.

"It does," Claude replied, picking up the console again. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"May as well."

And so, they manipulated the RNG to victory.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Petra and Dorothea's sweet adventures (With a prompt generator)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124076) by [Claudia (ShiningStarsSystem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarsSystem/pseuds/Claudia)




End file.
